prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Setting Material Art Books
, which translates to "setting design" or "setting material", are the model sheets used by animators as references for drawing characters, places and items. The model sheets for Pretty Cure anime seasons were published in art books, the . The setting material art books from Futari wa Pretty Cure to Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! were issued by Movic, while the ones from Go! Princess Pretty Cure onward are published by Toei Animation. , published in Go! Princess Pretty Cure Setting Material Collection]] Loose model sheets, storyboards and raw key animation copies may also be auctioned off online. The distributors are usually not affiliated with Toei Animation and other copyright owners. Animators who have received copies often end up selling them online to interested fans, and they get into circulation like that, as others try to sell copies of the copies. When trying to purchase Pretty Cure production material online, one has to pay attention as many people simply scan from the released books and resell the "loose sheets" for a higher price. The auctions sell coloured illustrations, but the following books mostly contain black&white illustrations. While the Movic volumes are only about 90 pages long, several volumes were published per season after Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. The Toei Animation volumes are massive in comparison, with only one per series, about 400+ pages. The books are only available for limited time and most of them are out of print now. No setting material was published for Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. While the movies' setting material isn't released as books, they are often included in DVD and Blu-ray galleries. Setting Design is also published in Toei Animation Works art books, Memory Books and Animage and Febri issues. List of Setting Material Art Books (Movic) Futari wa Pretty Cure *JAN: 4961524233946 *Release Date: 2004 (republished 2011) *Size: A4 (Horizontal) *Number of pages: 66 *Product link: On Amazon Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart *JAN: 4961524271566 *Release Date: September 1, 2005 *Size: A4 (Horizontal) *Product link: On Amazon Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star *JAN: 4961524299409 *Release Date: July 7, 2011 *Size: A4 (Horizontal) *Notes: Lacks Dark Fall villains, only setting material of Kintoleski and Ms. Shitataare is included. The book also doesn't have images of civilian form outfits. All of these items were however featured in the Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash☆Star Memory Book, the bonus booklet that comes with the DVD-Box. *Product link: On Amazon Yes! Pretty Cure 5 *JAN: 4961524355525 *Release Date: August 2, 2007 *Size: A4 (Horizontal) *Notes: Almost no villains, no profiles of Masuko Mika, and a lot of pages are occupied by Pinkies, small roles and accessories. *Product link: On Amazon Fresh Pretty Cure! *JAN: 4961524437498 *Release Date: September 3, 2009 *Size: A4 (Horizontal) *Product link: On Amazon Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *JAN: 4961524484164 *Release Date: August 12, 2010 *Size: A4 (Horizontal) *Product link: On Amazon *JAN: 4961524501199 *Release Date: January 20, 2011 *Size: A4 (Horizontal) *Product link: On Amazon Suite Pretty Cure♪ *JAN: 4961524515646 *Release Date: July 7, 2011 *Size: A4 (Horizontal) *Product link: On Amazon *JAN: 4961524576241 *Release Date: March 15, 2012 *Size: A4 (Horizontal) *Product link: On Amazon Smile Pretty Cure! *JAN: 4961524515646 *Release Date: October 18, 2012 *Size: A4 (Horizontal) *Number of Pages: 80 *Product link: On Amazon *JAN: 4961524591473 *Release Date: October 18, 2012 *Size: A4 (Horizontal) *Number of Pages: 80 *Product link: On Amazon *JAN: 4961524650026 *Release Date: April 4, 2013 *Size: A4 (Horizontal) *Number of Pages: 162 *Product link: On Amazon *Release Date: October 26, 2013 *Size: A4 (Horizontal) *Number of Pages: 219 *Notes: All three books and a full colour additional Setting Material booklet of 219 pages *Product link: On Amazon *Other: Unboxing video on YouTube Doki Doki! Pretty Cure *JAN: 4961524673179 *Release Date: August 22, 2013 *Size: A4 (Horizontal) *Number of Pages: 80 *Product link: On Amazon *JAN: 4961524716845 *Release Date: May 22, 2014 *Size: A4 (Horizontal) *Number of Pages: 90 *Product link: On Amazon Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *JAN: 4961524716920 *Release Date: November 6, 2014 *Size: A4 (Horizontal) *Number of Pages: 90 *Product link: On Amazon *JAN: 4961524796861 *Release Date: August 18, 2015 *Size: A4 (Horizontal) *Number of Pages: 108 *Product link: On Amazon List of Setting Material Art Books (Toei Animation) Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Release Date: October 8, 2016 *Size: A4 (Horizontal) *Number of Pages: 494 *Product Link: On Amazon Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! *Release Date: June 30, 2017 *Size: A4 (Horizontal) *Number of Pages: 430 *Product Link: On Amazon KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode *ISBN: 978-4802192132 *Release Date: July 10, 2018 *Size: A4 (Horizontal) *Number of Pages: 480 *Product Link: On Amazon HUGtto! Pretty Cure *Release Date: September 27, 2019 *Size: A4 (Horizontal) *Number of Pages: 400 *Product Link:On Amazon Category:Books Category:Merchandise